This document proposes a three and one-half day scientific meeting to be held in Seattle, Washington in April, 1987 under the auspices of the University of Washington Multidisciplinary Pain Center. It will address the measurement of pain and analgesia, and a small, multidisciplinary group of experts will be invited. The broad goals of the proposed meeting are to: 1) Establish bridges in theory and practice between animal laboratory, human laboratory, and clinical arenas of research so that progress in one area can be of maximal benefit to the others; 2) Identify major problem areas and issues in pain measurement; 3) Produce a document which will serve as a guide for the unification and intergration of divergent measurement methodologies in the field of pain.